


It's going to be fine.

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [29]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, James Bond is M's Favorite, James holds Oliva in his arms., James is smiling, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Wordcount: 100, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: James reassures Oliva





	It's going to be fine.

The smile hadn't left his face when he turned around. To his surprise Olivia had moved over to the window. James walked over to her, and slipped his arms around her waist. She placed her hands on his, leaning back against his chest.

 

"It will be alright."

 

James leaned down his head and placed a soft kiss behind her ear.

 

"I hope you're right, James. She's suffered enough already."

 

"Trust me," he whispered in her ear.

 

"I do trust you, my dear boy." She smiled, as she as their eyes met in the window.

 

Together they could face it all.

 

 


End file.
